Heartless confessions
by fairytalelovr
Summary: Emma shows up to breakfast and Killian is behaving strangely. She gets mad when he implies why. Post 4x08. SPOILERS FOR THE EPISODE.
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: Because Emma figured out there was something wrong in under 10 seconds and Killian has learned his lesson from Zelena. Also, because we all need some relief from last night's angst. Completely unrealistic, I know, but my muse need to get this out. **

***Thank you the person who noticed there was something wrong the first time I posted!**

.

.

Emma stomped up the steps to Granny's in a foul mood that morning. She had barely slept, regardless of the magic-sucking ribbon around her wrist. Or maybe because of it. She was tired from two bad nights and moody. And her mood didn't improve by opening the door and seeing, in the still empty diner, her brooding… well, a brooding Killian.

"Morning." he quirked his lips in a very poor attempt of a smile. "Hey, what's wrong. You've been… weird since last night."

"Yes, I'd say I have." he flinched then, as if in pain, and then opened a smile. "But everything is perfect this morning!" if his smile alone was not fake enough the tone of his voice carried enough fake enthusiasm to raise a thousand red flags.

"What is wrong?"

"There is absolutely nothing wrong, my dear. Everything is simply perfect. You look very _charming _this morning."

Emma frowned. Who was this and what had he done with her pirate? It was almost as if… "Are we reenacting 'Granny's To Go'?"

His lips quirked into that sarcastic smile of his, and his eyes flashed blue and real for the first time. "Do you think me so _heartless_, Swan?" Her hands started shining with magic as her anger boiled. Killian extended his hand and gathered hers in his. "Hey, I'd never lie to you."

"I know." she said through gritted teeth. It was obvious he was trying to be as sincere as possible. She faked a smile as well as she could. "Who did you hang out with last night? Since I was AWOL and all."

"Ah you know me, Swan… _300_ _years_ is a long time. You find out ways to be entertained. Reasons for living and all that."

A beat went by in silence. The reason he lived for 300 years was because he'd been in Neverland. And he'd been in Neverland because… she had to clench her jaw to control her anger and her magic. "I see. Well, what do you feel like doing today?" she only needed one more confirmation. One more and she was going to make crocodile stew.

"I don't feel like doing much of anything to be quite honest."

The coffee mug exploded spectacularly. "Sorry" Emma said, barely restrained "I just remembered, I have to be somewhere."

"Of course, love. Should I come?"

"No." she stopped on her way to the door. "Actually. I have to do something first, but would you like to come for me for the big finale?"

He smiled a sad smile, but at least it was his and not another fake. "I'd love to, love."

.

.

Emma was sure she'd broke at least a dozen traffic laws in her haste to get to Regina's house. She wasn't even paying that much attention to the road itself, more worried about reining it all in. It didn't help that the whole control thing was so recent. But she kept reminding herself, almost as if a mantra, that she needed to keep it together to help Killian.

When the former mayor opened the door, the blonde was too distracted to noticed the slightly mussed hair, the kiss bruised lips and the crooked shirt. "Emma. Is something wrong?"

"Yes. How can I keep someone's heart from being controlled?"

Regina frowned. "If I recall correctly, according to my mother, your heart can't be taken. And if it can't be taken, it can't be controlled."

Emma merely rolled her eyes. "If I was the one being controlled, do you really think I'd be able to ask this question?"

Regina cocked her head to the side, as if granting her the truth in her statement. "So, which heart are we talkin– the pirate's, of course. I'd ask who did it, but I think it's pretty self-explanatory." she stop for a moment, as if contemplating what to say. "I know a spell to prevent a heart from being controlled – it's what I used on mine when Zelena was after it – and I know how to prevent it from being taken in the first place – it's what I did on Henry after the whole Neverland ordeal. But to protect a heart _after_ it's been taken… besides, anything I have, Gold will see coming a mile away."

Emma huffed, her anger growing. "So basically, there's nothing I can do but let that insane megalomaniac control my– Killian."

Regina curved the side of her lips, obviously catching the slip. "Gold is a manipulator, Ms. Swan. To win this, you have to outmanipulate him. Which is close to impossible." she snapped her head in the direction of her study. "But I have something that might help."


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: Here's the second part. It grew much bigger than previously anticipated, so there'll be an epilogue coming over Thanksgiving! Enjoy the holiday!**

Emma took a step back and stared at her handiwork, torturing herself into wondering if it'd work or not, when her father burst into the station, frantic. Seeing her unharmed and holding the bag of dust he relaxed. "Is there a reason why we need a broom?"

"You didn't break the circle, did you?"

"No. I tried, but I couldn't. I thought the Snow Queen was doing something."

Emma smiled, but knew this was a minor test. At David's impatient look, she hastily explained the situation. How Gold was controlling Killian and how Regina had given her this dust, meant to prevent magic to work within its circle. The woman had been clear that it was not the strongest magic and if Gold ever realized what was happening he would be easily able to breach it. But as long as he was just casually looking, the dust should be able to conceal them and overrule any commands the imp might have given the pirate. The savior had been trying to convince her dad that waiting until Killian could tell them the whole story was the better plan, instead of just rushing into Gold's shop and starting a fight (and all the while she was trying so hard not to think about how easily the Dark One could just turn Killian's heart to dust) when the pirate came in, his eyebrow raised in question.

David rolled his eyes, acquiescing, and said he'd go outside and be the look out. Emma smiled at the subtle attempt to give them some semblance of privacy, but appreciated the gesture all the same. She quickly repeated the explanation and before she could even finish, Killian was hugging her, his arms around her so strongly she could barely breath. He let her go at once when she said it, his eyes widening and apologies flowing, but she took her hand to his cheek and smiled. "I'm sorry, love. I just…" he trailed off and Emma frowned. She asked him to tell her everything, aware that any minute now Gold might notice the concealment spell and break through it. Killian sighed and threw himself in one of the chairs, his whole body language exuding self-hatred. Then he started talking. About how he had blackmailed the crocodile, how the tables had turned, how worried he'd been the night before, the desperate voicemail, and how Gold found him outside the mansion and their interaction there.

The lights flickered, reminding Emma of Regina's warning the dust was not powerful enough to contain hers or Gold's magic. Killian was intently staring at the floor, ashamed to look up. And maybe terrified he'd see despise in her eyes. She huffed. "You're an idiot." He chanced a look up, his curiosity winning out. "You should've known blackmailing the master manipulator in town would be a terrible idea. But then again, I decided to trust him, so maybe I'm an idiot too. No, don't. You don't get to speak. You get to listen. I'm furious with you. But not because you lied to me – though technically you never lied, you just didn't tell me, which is not much better. Well, actually, I'm mad about that too. But I'm _furious_ you'd just assume I wouldn't forgive you. Maybe before, when I was looking for any excuse to run away I'd take that as proof I shouldn't trust you, but not now. Not after everything." he let his head fall again, shame consuming him from the inside out. "But" she continued, sitting next to him in the couch and forcing him to look at her "you told me the truth and that's what matters. We'll have a lengthy argument about this later. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a crocodile to skin."

He smiled sadly. "That's my line, Swan."

"Well, I'm borrowing it for the moment. Now, let's take back your heart. This way, I can try to steal it myself." she said, with a thin smile, afraid of what he'd say.

He opened the first real smile she'd seen in days. "You can't steal what is already yours, Swan."

She smiled back and was about to lean forward to kiss him when her phone beeped with a text from Regina. _Gold just went inside the library. Robin can see him talking to Belle._ "Let's go."

.

.

The newlyweds turned as soon as the door closed behind Emma and Killian, and Gold immediately made a face, before plastering a fake smile. "Ms. Swan! So good to see you are back in control."

Emma was not in the mood for falsities. "You have something that belongs to me, Gold. And I want it back."

"I'm afraid I don't know what you mean, dearie." though his clenched jaw suggested otherwise.

"Fine. Where should I start? At how you lied to your wife and gave her a fake dagger, how you tried to kill me last night or just how when your plan to kill me didn't work you took Killian's heart and is using him as your puppet in some sort of sick and twisted plan?"

A heartbeat went by in silence. Then her words sunk and the imp got a murderous look on his face as Belle exclaimed "Rumple!"

"These are dangerous accusations, dearie."

"And all of them are true."

"It's my word against the pirate's."

"Not very hard to guess who I'd trust is it? Besides, all Belle has to do is– Well, she's already doing it."

Gold turned around to his wife and saw her holding the fake dagger he'd given her, tears running down her eyes. "Belle, wait, I can–"

"Don't say you can explain, Rumple. This has no explanation." she threw the dagger in the counter "Return Hook's heart."

He tried to argue, but the librarian was relentless. In the end, the pawnbroker sighed. "I'm sorry, Belle. But I can see I already lost you. I'm not… I can't lose myself as well."

He waved his hand and a glowing, bright red heart appeared within his fingers. He started to squeeze and Killian clutched his chest, letting out a screech of agony, falling to his knees in pain.

"NO!" screamed both Emma and Belle at the same time.

Gold squeezed the heart tighter. Then Emma lost all semblance of control. Her magic exploded out of her the same it had when Cora had tried to rip out her heart. The Dark One tried to fight against the wave of white magic, but the sheer strength of it was too much for him. The product of True Love fighting for her True Love. Sweat broke out on Rumplestiltskin's face and he lifted his other hand to try to fight it, but the battle didn't last long and soon he was thrust backwards, falling unconscious into a shelf. Killian heart started to fall until Emma's magic acted up and kept it in the air. The blonde stepped forward and carefully took it into both her hands. The warmth of the beating organ started sending shivers up her spine and she cupped it against her own chest, still trembling from the sudden release of magic.


End file.
